ZAFT'S Red knight on the Run again
by Alex Bonne
Summary: Summary: After the 2nd Bloody Valentine war peace has settled finally. But Athrun tries to get back Cagalli’s feelings w/c ends up getting heard by the entire people at the Orb state mansion.


_**ZAFT'S Red Knight on the Run again…**_

_**Humor/Romance**_

_**TEEN**_

_**I respectfully do not own any Gundam SEED related char's in my story or any fictional places that have been used in the production of this anime and story.**_

_**Summary: After the 2**__**nd**__** Bloody Valentine war peace has settled finally. But Athrun tries to get back Cagalli's feelings w/c end up getting heard by the entire people at the Orb state mansion and w/ Kira being an over-protective brother what will happen to Athrun and Kira's reformed friendship?**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**The 2**__**nd**__** Bloody Valentine war has ended peace treaties between the 3 super powers PLANTS's, Earth Alliance and ORB are being done as have people planned so there will no longer be any conflicts between Naturals and Coordinators alike.**_

_**Main Story:**_

_**As the peace treaty at the PLANT's Aprillius and EAF''s headquarters at New York have finally been finished. **_

_**The remaining treaty between them and ORB was finally in progress at Onogoro island. Where Cagalli Yula Attha the famous "Lioness of orb" and now it's leader has just finished signing the peace treaty among the 2 powerful factions and is now touring the entire nation of Orb together w/ the Archangel and Kira Yamato in the Strike Freedom, Athrun Zala in the Infinte Justice, Shinn Asuka in the Destiny and Mu La Flaga in the OOWASHI Akatsuki. **_

_**As Cagalli was being carried in the hands of Mu's mobile suit. In front of them were Lunamaria in the Force Impulse, Yzak Joule in the White GOUF Ignited, Dearka Elsman in the Black Blaze Zaku Phantom, Shiho Hahenfuss in her Royal Blue Slash Zaku Phantom w/ her Rose crest in it's chest and finally the 3 DOM TROOPER PILOTS Guarding Lacus Clyne who was in the hands of Kira Yamato's Strike Freedom.**_

_**After 5hrs of circling Orb they finally return to the State building to rest. **_

_**Except for Murrue Ramius, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Shiho Hahenfuss and Lacus Clyne who were about to meet w/ the high ranking officers of ZAFT, ORB and EAF. **_

_**Kira 1**__**st**__** docked his Strike Freedom w/ Lacus getting off it and she waited for him. **_

_**After docking Kira escorted Lacus to Murrue who was having a conversation w/ the officers including Commander Yzak.**_

_**As Kira went to them he waved at Yzak saying **_

"_**OH Yzak-san nice to see you again, thank you for helping us again during the battle" in a pleasant voice. **_

_**Yzak replied back w/ a non-real smile "AH that was nothing I didn't want to see any of my men getting hurt anymore that's why I helped". **_

_**But in his mind he was saying "KUSU KIRA YAMATO you're still w/ Lacus-sama but it should be me w/ her not YOU"!! in his angry thoughts.**_

_**Then Lacus comes over and says **_

"_**Commander Jule I really appreciate your help and support on the Eternal during the battle that was the 2**__**nd**__** time you aided us… I thank you from the bottom of my heart". **_

_**As she was holding Yzak's hands and smiled at him. Dearka suddenly raised 1 eyebrow and whistled silently to him and said**_

"_**HEY YZAK WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING ALL OF THE SUDDEN IS IT BECAUSE OF L.A.CU.S C.L.Y.N.E"? He said in a very funny and sarcastical voice. **_

_**Yzak immediately became hot-headed but due to Lacus's presence he couldn't scream back to Dearka and also he was enjoying the moment he was talking w/ her.**_

_**Shiho also noticedYzak's change in attitude and said to herself **_

"_**I knew it Commander Jule has crush on Lacus-sama, but even so I can't let her beat me in getting Commnader's heart". As she was about to talk Lacus finally left to talk w/ the other officers in turn finally gave Yzak the chance to scream at Dearka**_

_**Yzak:"DEARKA KUSUMA!!! YOU REALLY WANT ME TO LOSE MYSELF IN FRONT OF LACUS-SAMA...(BURNING AURA) WELL SINCE YOU WANT SOME I'LL GIVE YOU SOME"!! **_

_**Dearka in CHIBI mode "AHAHA Take it easy sir there are people in here". Saying in a shaking matter and a huge sweatdrop**_

_**And Yzak jumps on him and a little fight starts as Shiho tries to be the mediator **_

"_**Commander, Dearka please this is not the right time to be arguing on such little things"**_

_**As this was happening at the other side of the hangar were Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin and the Minerva mechanics chatting about the recent treaty**_

_**Meanwhile Kira goes to the living room of the building and meets up w/ Mu La Flaga, Andre Watfield and the 3 DOM Trooper pilots as soon as the door slides open**_

"_**Oh Kira come here I just brewed a new belnd of coffee I call it "Desert Tiger's Vanilla Espresso" It's quite good and sweet perfect to your taste". Andrew said w/ a smile in his scarred face.**_

"_**Ah thanks I never thought you knew that I had a sweet tooth" Kira replied also w/ smile**_

"_**So your Kira Yamato…Lacus-sama's lover and the pilot of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom" said Hilda the leader of the DOM Trooper team**_

_**Kira:"Yes I am I'm pleased to meet you, um where are your other teammates."? Kira asked **_

_**Hilda:"OH they're over there w/ Lt.La Flaga then she whispered to Kira's ears "Lt. La flaga is telling them his romantic reunion w/ Capt.Rammius and they're enjoying it…I think Lt. is also telling them the juicy parts if you know what I mean".**_

_**Kira suddenly laughed "XD AHAHA really after regaining his memories he still hasn't change". And so on everyone in the living room was busy telling each other's experience in the war. **_

_**As this was happening Athrun who was piloting the Infinte Justice dropped Cagalli who wore her beautiful sea-green colored gown the whole tour on the hangar steps down of his mobile suit's hands as he was about to dock.**_

_**As soon as Cagalli stepped down she went straight to the pilot's room to get a drink from the vending machine.**_

_**She used her VIP card and swapped it to get a Iced Green Tea "Peach Flavor" her favorite and sat down in the couch loosing her gown's strap a little to relax revealing the cleavage of her sweaty chest and said **_

_**Cagalli:"SIGH… Even after the war I'm still stressed out from all of the peace treaties, agreements and other political hoohas I've been doing lately …but still I'm doing this for Orb's sake for my father's dying wish…but maybe the real reason I'm stressed out is because of the fact that Athrun is w/ Meyrin now". **_

_**Then she starts putting the ice cold drink in her head while relaxing in slouch position in the couch. **_

_**Then the slidedoor opens it's Athrun in his pilot suit sweating and fatigued also from the tour they did and he saw Cagalli in the couch, seeing her in that position w/ her gown straps down and seeing her tired body made him blush. Which of course Cagalli noticed as Athrun was staring at her and finally she stood up **_

_**Cagalli:"Athrun, thanks for carrying me in your Infinite Justice during the entire tour, I know were both tired and…**_

_**Then suddenly Athrun throws his pilot helmet in the ground and hugs her**_

"_**HE..HEY!!!!" Cagalli said in surprise making her red as Athrun too**_

_**Athrun:"Cagalli I can't stand this anymore…Eventhough you trusted your feelings for me to Meyrin already during the war…I knew deep inside myself that my true feelings were still w/ you, I know it sounds stupid but we've been through a lot ever since we met at that cave and you gave me your necklace and when we kissed for the 1**__**st**__** time…I…I…I STILL LOVE YOU CAGALLI." Athrun said as she was grasping Cagalli even stronger**_

_**Cagalli:"BUT What about Meyrin didn't she save you when you were w/ the Minerva how will she respond to this"?**_

_**She said in a sad questionable tone and pulls away from Athrun. **_

_**Athrun:"We talked about it already Cagalli, and she immediately understood that even if she did love me it was pointless "if she loved me but I did not hesitate to return those feelings back to her w/ the same love she gives me because my heart still belongs to you." **_

_**As Athrun closed his fists looking at his gundam at the hangar window he backflashes to the time when Meyrin helped him escape the Minerva.**_

_**Cagalli:"So…you still love me…but um..you see I don't know if I can still love you due to our current situation and my job as Orb's leader" **_

_**Cagalli still blushing and staring at Athrun**_

_**Athrun:"Then we'll lead Orb together to a peaceful new era, for the next generation according to your father's ideals where there will be no more conflict's…I will be your loyal lover and Red Knight…Cagalli"**_

_**Athrun tries to hug Cagalli again and she gives in finally w/ her emotions, and mind all set on him.**_

_**Cagalli:"I understand now…I understand why I was so stressed…it's because I was sad that you wouldn't come back to me anymore…But now I know for sure that I LOVE YOU ATHRUN"!!**_

_**Athrun:"Cagalli"**_

_**Cagalli:"Athrun"**_

_**As they were about to kiss the pilot room door slides open and Lacus enters w/ her head looking at both sideways not noticing Athrun and Cagalli's position**_

_**Then all out of nowehere Lacus's cute pink Haro jumps out of nowhere**_

_**Pink-chan:"LACUS HARO LACUS HARO"**_

_**The pink Haro Jumping in excitement as always shocked Athrun and Cagalli**_

_**Lacus:"Oh so this is were you've been hiding Pink-chan I was also looking for you , Um Athrun Cagalli are you also in here**_

_**As Lacus picked up Pink-chan she slowly raised her head and sees Athrun and Cagalli who were about to kiss**_

_**Athrun & Cagalli "L.A.C.U.S"….they both said in surprise**_

_**Lacus stood up smiling and blushing **_

_**Lacus:"OH MY! Did I just interrupt something between you two"?**_

_**Asking in a cheerful and surprised tone**_

_**Cagalli:"AH NO NO NO NO you didin't I was just discussing some very important things w/ Athrun that's all"**_

_**Athrun:"YEAH that's right it was about the peace treaty at Onogoro right Cagalli".**_

_**Both answered while blushing at each other **_

_**Lacus:"Well whatever you talked about let's discuss it w/ Kira and the others, They're all at the living room right now and Mr. Watfield has just invited us to have coffee w/ them".**_

_**Then as Lacus finished speaking she noticed Pink-chan's eyes were glowing**_

_**Lacus: "Oh Pink-chan it seem s that you've recorded something new I wonder what it could be, I know I'll plug you to this room's audio system so all of us can hear it". **_

_**Athrun after hearing Lacus saying that had a backflash**_

_**Athrun (speaking in his thoughts):"OH NO…I forgot when I built Pink-chan for Lacus when we were still engaged, I installed a voice recording device in it so it could keep her company while I was away at war back then…hmm…meaning...since it was here during my romantic moment w/ Cagalli it must've recorded everything we talked about, AHAHAHA silly me she's just going to play it here in this room and I know Cagalli won't mind because….**_

_**As Athrun was talking to himself w/c was easily noticed by Cagalli**_

_**Cagalli:"Um Athrun what are you thinking about your not "daydreaming about me again are you"? **_

_**Cagalli asked w/ a perplexed expression as her face got near his**_

_**Athrun:"UM..NO…NO Of course not why would I…**_

_**(Lacus talking to Pink-chan in the background while pluging in the cord)**_

_**Athrun suddenly stopped talking because he saw Lacus pluging the cord to the audio system but not at the pilot room's audio system but at the main building sound system accidentally because she was busy talking to Pink-chan to even notice the difference between the pilot room sound system's cord and the main sound system cord.**_

_**(Cagalli blushing at the background saying "Well if you were daydreaming about me…(blushing even more) it's ok w/ me but not beneath the lingerie AHAHA she laughed cheerfully but he dosen't notice)**_

_**His Eyes grew big and started sweating in CHIBI form and ran towards Lacus**_

_**Athrun: 'LACUS NOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO" pronouncing No in a slow motion low toned voice **_

_**Alex Bonne (Narrator/writer): Lacus is about to spread the recroded romantic confession of Athrun to Cagalli to the entire building, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW WILL YZAK AND DEARKA STOP FIGHTING ALREADY...? WILL KIRA REACT AFTER HEARING SOMETHING KUSUUUUU!!! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER JAA MATA PLS IF YOU HAVE READ MY WORK PLS RATE AND REVIEW I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE IT DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU **_


End file.
